In This Twilight
by junkii
Summary: [AUWonderland: TamaKao oneshot] Twilight, with only the moon to cast the light to any shadows.  Can one comfort so easily with only twilight's support and the promise of never leaving the world constructed? [Makes no sense, I know. XD]


**a/n; **Never will own them. ;O; Also, I have a weak spot for Wonderland and TamaKao, so. Here we go. Enjoy, ya'll. 3;

* * *

Wonderland wasn't the place to be around night time. In fact, it wasn't a place to be _period_. Everyone seemed crazy, like they belonged in a Mental Institution rather than some woods. However, it didn't mean people weren't social, weren't...somewhat on the normal scale. They were, if you got to know the inhabitants. Most were about during the day, some of them nocturnal it seemed, and some...never slept.

To the Mad Hatter, it seemed like the Cheshire twins _never _slept. That was a lie, they cat napped whenever they were tired...yet the Mad Hatter was hardly graced with them being tired. He could hear their purring a mile a way, and the minute he turned around, he had two cats pounced on top of him, laughing and running around with alacrity. Suou Tamaki knew they would be around, the conniving Hitachiin twins, and he knew they would mess with him. It was...an old habit the cats couldn't break. Tamaki was their only toy, after all.

Though, while resting in a tree one evening, the "elegant" male was happily to report mentally...that the twins weren't around. He couldn't see their almost glowing golden-brown eyes anywhere, nor could he hear the defining swish of their identical tails. They were hardly ever separate, both of the redhead's having matching attitudes. There were some differences, Hikaru being the more temperamental, if Tamaki wouldn't agree to playing. Kaoru, the younger, was calmer; nicer. He hardly ever acted cruelly toward the Mad Hatter first. Only second. First, second, it didn't really matter to the blond. All that mattered was his peace and quiet.

He was half-expecting the pair of little devils to pop out of nowhere and scare him, or to start climbing up the tree, pawing at him innocently. Though the _innocence _was usually a charade. Well, for Hikaru. Kaoru, in his opinion, was more innocent, more caring. It was just the fact Hikaru was around to have fun with, that he hid his true innocent and timid self. Tamaki was the only one who could tell the difference, but would never voice it. He didn't mind that the twins thought they had him fooled. They probably didn't know he wasn't really an idiot, anyway. Sighing, he looked at the leaves above him, seeing the moon shining somewhat through. _Do they realize?_

"T...tamaki...?" a voice whispered, a sound of something swishing against still air. By the tone of the voice, the Mad Hatter could only tell it was one person. _Kaoru. _Grinning somewhat, the older male looked down at the soft mewling from below. His eyes were big, watery somewhat. Alarmed, the blond moved to get down, but Kaoru lifted a paw to stop him, shaking his head as his ears flattened. "I just had a bad dream. Hikaru...I didn't want to wake him up. And...you're awake, so..."

"What was it about?" he questioned softly, moving to jump off the thick branch that was supporting him prior. Without warning, Kaoru blushed, looking away as he had that watery look to his eyes again, which startled the other. It had to be something that would only get under the calmer of the two's skin, something that could only coax _those _pained tears threatening to spill out. The minute the blond saw the look, he frowned, moving to wrap his arms around the boy who looked...so defeated. He had woken up from something that wasn't real, of course...yet one knew how dreams could feel like reality, like everything is a waking dream and one doesn't realize. "You know you can tell me, Kaoru."

"It...was a world without you," Kaoru replied quietly, burying head in the Mad Hatter's suit, tail swishing as his ears flattened. Sapphire blue eyes blinked as he looked down, smiling gently as he ran fingers through hair. He knew...the Cheshire twins, despite their mischievous disposition, were fragile inside. Their world was small, only three residents thus far. Tamaki was the only outsider to be welcome, the only outsider who was a friend to the twin cats.

"As long as you're here, there will never be a world without me," Tamaki calmly whispered, smiling in reassurance, even if the other was too busy having his head buried in his shoulder. The older male could hear a soft purr rumble in the back of the Hitachiin's throat, knowing the answer he gave had to have been the right one. The Cheshire curled his tail around Tamaki, looking up as he smiled, blushing lightly. Tamaki moved his hand to wipe at silent tears, cupping the younger's face in his own as he leaned down, nose against nose as he offered a smile. "There's no way I would leave your crazy world, Kaoru."

"Aren't we all a little mad here, Tamaki?" the younger laughed, ears twitching slightly as he let his tail move in a symbol of happiness. He got the Mad Hatter to laugh, the blond nodding his head as he pulled away. Kaoru blinked, a paw touching the male's arm as he looked up at him in the twilight of the moon. There was a small silence, only the balmy winds blowing through the night as the Mad Hatter moved to face the Cheshire completely. Golden-brown met sapphire, unblinking for a few moments before the younger pulled back, sighing as he went to go find his brother. That time, he was stopped.

"You'll never be alone in this world," he said gently, pulling the Hitachiin in close as he tilted his head up by the chin. The Suou leaned down, kissing softly as he let lips linger, knowing that the complete serenity and tranquility that was night...wouldn't let them be caught in the crossfire. Eyes widened as the Cheshire realized what was happening. His tail swished nervously yet he finally closed his eyes, leaning in as he blushed. Lips parted and the Mad Hatter grinned, nose to nose as he held the other close under the moonlight. "So let's savor these little moments in your crazy world."

Kaoru laughed softly, making a motion with one of his paws as if to raise an imaginary glass. Tamaki raised an eyebrow to the notion, watching as the cat curled his tail around again, a purr forming in contentment as the cat leaned on his shoulder, looking at him.

"Here's to us, then," he whispered, raising his paw again as he let it fall back, moving the arm to wrap around the other. The Mad Hatter grinned, moving in order to fall backward onto the ground, taking Kaoru with as he held him close, looking at the stars in the sky.

"Here's to us and our world," the blond commented, feeling the younger curl up closely, nuzzling into his neck as he smiled. The blond looked over out the corner of his eye, blushing lightly as he shifted his gaze back to the sky, back to twilight as he held onto his world.


End file.
